Following The Dream
by ValarSpawn
Summary: After Raphael's Tale of Souls in SC III. Raphael returns to see His Amy restored to what she was like before Soul Edge tainted her. However, when things begin to look up, there is a misunderstanding, and Amy leaves Wallachia on the basis of a dream...
1. His Return & Something Strange

Following the Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Calibur; it belongs to Namco.

Pairings: RaphaelxAmy, TiraxSiegfried, Original

Entry 1: His Return & Something Strange

He is improving, I'm certain of it. For one, He is not so pallid. Second, I've seen to it that He eats, and eats healthy, though He usually did before we changed. And He has been exercising.

I think Raphael was cheered up by the fact that I am as I originally was before Soul Edge's energy rubbed off on me. Most likely it is the reason He has made such efforts to improve His welfare. For my sake, to ensure my happiness.

I have begun to train with his rapiers while he was gone in order to become stronger. At first, it was easy; most of the blades were about the same weight as my own. It was only when I advanced to the Queen's Guard that I encountered a problem: it was heavier than I had estimated.

End PoV

Sighing, she bent down and picked up the weapon. Unaccustomed to its weight, Amy had been forced to use both hands in order to secure a firm grip on the weapon.

The copper-haired girl had not progressed very far when she sensed the presence standing close behind her. She did not need eyes on the back of her head to envision the charismatic, arrogant smile, burning hazel eyes, the lock of auburn hair falling to one side of His face. "I see you are having problems, Amy..."

Amy shuddered, fascinated by the way her name rolled off His tongue like that. Something about the way He said her name...she loved it. "I want to master this myself, sir." The copper-haired girl responded, gripping the Queen's Guard harder.

For unexplained reasons, Amy had never addressed Raphael as "Father", always by first-name terms or merely "sir".

Raphael released one wrist, using that hand to force her left fingers to release the hilt in turn. "And you shall, dear Amy, you shall." Pause. "But you will require some help in strengthening your arms." As He spoke, her right arm gave in to the pressure, forcing Amy to drop the rapier. Seconds later, He picked up the Queen's Guard with a mild chuckle.

"I suppose we can start right now." Pause. "Change and come back in ten minutes." _'It would take her at least that much.' _Raphael thought, watching Amy leave before doing a warm-up of His own.

And thus we trained, trained until the sun began sinking beneath the mountains to the west.

We were resting in the library, my head on His lap. The moment was somewhat tense, due to this last part. It seemed there was too much intimacy, more than was socially allowed. Then again... I had never called Raphael "Father", and in many respects, we didn't behave like a family of two.

I am naive in that sort of matter, yet it fascinates me. The way people behave when speaking of it, with excitement, fear, hubris, scorn... How they bless it and curse it... An unknown, abstract world that pulls you in like a thinny the instant you are aware of its abstract reality. For reasons yet to be explained, Raphael seems flustered whenever I inquire about this "world".

But enough of that; something strange happened at the library. I do not know what it was, but my lips were swollen and I kept hoping they would remain swollen...

End PoV

Having switched positions, the thirteen-year-old now rested against Raphael's shoulder. He felt uncomfortable, having Amy this close to Him. Too close, perhaps, for his comfort and state of mind...

_'__She smells like roses...'_ The French swordsman thought absentmindedly, then shook His head. _'Don't go there, Raphael! Dangerous ground, that is...For crying out loud, you're nineteen years ahead of her!'_

His body, it seemed, had a different opinion. His callused fingers trailed down Amy's neck and onto her solar plexus in a slow, seductive motion. For a moment, she appeared to panic. "S-sir?" "Don't worry, Amy." Raphael's voice was husky and low. "I'd take my life before hurting you that way..."

His fingers caressed the curve of her rose-colored lips, then trailed down her chin. Then the inevitable happened as He leaned in towards her face and their lips met.

End

"I thought this was...just for fun...but..."-Zasalamel

A/N: THAR SHE BLOWS! In any case, I don't need to say this but here goes: REVIEW REVIEW, minna-san!


	2. In Every Way A Blade

Entry 2: In Every way a Blade

Everything has been so confusing since Last Night.

He is not Himself; instead He is withdrawn, his courtesy forced. Worst of all, He avoids meeting me eye to eye. Was it something I had done?

Was it...Was it Last Night?

It was a good sensation; I shan't deny that. Our lips brushing together, His arms holding me close. I could hear His heartbeats racing, racing just like mine were. Suddenly, a change comes over Him, as though He was regaining consciousness, and He pulled away, leaving without so much as an "Excuse me."

Dazed and confused, I went to my room. I could hear the shower running that night, and I had a feeling the hot water was not wasted as it usually was...

What is going on? My hands tremble and I fear to address Him by name...

End PoV

Amy closed the book on the desk and stood up, meaning to get dressed. Just as she reached the wardrobe, two maids in black and white appeared, bobbing a curtsey simultaneously as if on cue. Preferring to dress herself, the copper-haired girl waved them off in an impatient dismissal, then turned to the wardrobe when they left.

The selection favored her. It was the same style as the violet and white Gothic Lolita gowns she liked best, with the differences being in color and design. It was a forest-green gown, embroidered with black rosettes near the bottom. The top half was a corset with a choker-like collar attached to it by straps while the lower half was a full-length skirt. The sleeves were of sheer material, decorated by black rosettes at the top of the sleeves. The final touch was a matching diadem and black leather knee-length boots.

The instant Amy entered the dining room, Raphael choked on his coffee as His hazel eyes took in every detail, drinking in the view as one mistreats wine. For someone such as Raphael Sorel, this was a first.

While He was known to be debonair, women in general—in certain cases, this would be a rule—never held much attraction for Raphael, much less puberty-struck thirteen-year-olds. In His experience, Beauty was oftentimes Death's consort.

'_Especially when it comes to "those" flowers…'_ Raphael recalled, with a sizeable lack of affection on His part, the women He had encountered on his previous two quests for Soul Edge. _'Every rose has its thorns…'_ Was Raphael's final thought on the matter. _'Still…'_ The French swordsman glanced at Amy from the corner of His eye, noting she had worn her hair down today. _'She should let it down more…'_

"You are different today, Raphael." Amy's voice suddenly brought Him back to reality with a jolt. "Beg pardon, Amy, but may you please repeat that?" "You are not yourself today, sir." Sip. "What makes you say that?" As Raphael spoke, he sensed the slightest twinge of unease weaving into the atmosphere.

"Is it me?" There it was—a slight hint of anxiety in her voice.

'_I think I know where this is going…'_ He thought, avoiding Amy's gaze as He drained the cup dry. "Where to begin…? It is…complicated." Raphael attempted to continue, and found to His dismay that He could not.

"Raphael?" I asked, somewhat timidly. He did not answer, as though fighting a mental battle. Finally, He looked at me, a grave expression on His visage. "Amy…It never happened. It was…It was only a dream."

Silence reigned, and my heart was consumed by a slow, angry fire. The anger would soon give way for rage. I stood up, staring at Him straight in the eyes with a cold expression. "Cry pardon, Raphael, but I am incapable of that!"

With that, I turned and ran, letting tears flow down my face and stain my makeup.

End PoV

'Damn Him!' Amy thought as she struck the practice dummy, imagining Raphael's face on it. The sharp blade ripped the dummy halfway down. Tears flowed down her face, ruining her makeup as she gazed at the sand trickling onto the floor like blood. _'The nerve of Him! Telling me it was a lie! Telling me to forget!'_ She gripped Albion tightly in anger.

The copper-haired girl sank to the floor. "I wish I could forget, I really do." But she could not. In Amy's point of view, she had betrayed herself because of that sole fact.

'_Last night… Something happened that I can't forget it at all…'_ "What is wrong with me? Have I missed something?" Amy screamed, lifting her head to the firmaments as if demanding truth from the God she no longer believed in. More tears fell to the floor.

"Sir, you are… a blade, in every sense of the word." She whispered to herself, her left hand gripping _Albion_ tightly once again in rage.

"Your words…they'll cut through any surface!"

End

"People are most beautiful…right before they die!"- Tira

A/N: READ & REVIEWx3!


	3. A Dream & Temporary Goodbyes

A/N: Gah, before I start, there is one thing I'd like to get over with. (To Amy) Take the floor!

Amy: (steps forward) ValarSpawn would like to mention her first two reviewers and say ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to **Fiona Fairhame** and **Angela Valentine** for being the first two reviewers… (hands out bouquets, etc and leaves)

ValarSpawn: Shy, ain't she? Well, anyways without further ado, on to the fic! (grabs Zweihander Soul Calibur and stalks Siegfried)

Entry 3: A Dream & Temporary Goodbyes

I am still reflecting on it. On the dream, I mean.

It was so strange. I was standing inside a building, I could tell because of how even the stone was beneath my feet. It had an air of deep isolation about it. Despite the fog enshrouding the interior, I saw faces in it, and I was guided by a mysterious blue gem.

To reach this place, I had walked many leagues and fought many battles.

The gem flared when I reached the final chamber. Within it were two swords, one that I recognized as the Beast that ruined our lives…_Soul Edge_! Its glaring red eye appeared to widen and focus its gaze on the gem on my hand, as though trying to will it to destroy itself. Just then, the second sword flew at me and there was a flash of light… And it was over.

This very moment, I am packing.

I cannot stay here in Wallachia…not now.

End PoV

Leaving a sealed envelope on her pillow, Amy went to the library, where the swords were kept. After some thought, she took _The Unicorn_ down from its place and unsheathed it. She judged it a good blade, and did not bother to speculate on the minute-size lettering that read _"In dedication of Alain Sorel."_ The copper-haired girl left the castle via the Watergate, which was convenient. It was hardly used, for one, which made it the last place that the staff would search—and by then, Amy would far away.

As the borders of the valley came into view, she tried her best not to look back towards home.

Only once did her resolve waver. _'I might never return, for all I know…'_ Suddenly, a frantic voice spoke out in her mind as her head began to turn. _'Don't look back! If you do, what resolve you had will shatter, and what then?'_ "I won't look back." Amy told herself firmly. Pause. "Sorry I had to leave this way, Sir…"

Turning to the road ahead of her, she walked towards the gates leading to the world outside the valley.

It was around midday they found out about her flight.

Margaretta knocked on the door. "It's high time you should be awake, Missus." No response, so she knocked twice more. Still nothing. Sighing, Margaretta opened the door, feeling suspicion creeping into her bones.

Amy was nowhere to be seen, and she had the sneaking suspicion that the bed had not been used. Margaretta picked up the envelope and opened it, eyes widening as she read the contents.

Raphael was startled by banging sounds on the door. He opened it to find a breathless Margaretta facing Him. "Is something the matter?" The girl looked like she needed a breather.

"Yes. It's the missus—" "What about Amy?" The French Swordsman's voice held a steely edge to it. "She…" The maid handed Raphael the note. "Thank you, you are dismissed." When the door closed, He turned His attention to the note, taking in every detail.

"_Raphael:_

"_I've gone away for a while. I am not sure I should explain why yet. You will probably follow if I did. It's all to the good, I'll see the world on my own; you'll have time for yourself. Don't try pursuing Soul Edge if it turns up again; the treatment shall be for naught._

_-Amy"_

Raphael chuckled quietly as he gazed out the window. "Very well, Amy… I shall allow you free rein to do as you wish for now."

I have left the valley and am now wandering the countryside…without a clue. I suppose I can look for information; perhaps I will find something if I ask around in the nearest town…

Hm? Something…or someone is trying to come up from behind. Rather poorly at that.

My hand automatically moves to _The Unicorn_ as my assailants surround me.

Bring them on, is all I have to say on the matter.

End

"Well, at least your stance is correct. Heh."- Taki

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Rumors & Silent Gods

Entry 4: Rumors & Silent Gods

So far, I've acquired very few clues regarding the sword. As that rendered no crop, I decided to pursue _Soul Edge_ instead in the hopes of finding the former. I do not understand why, but I feel this urgency to find it.

Perhaps I'll find some results in the inn.

End PoV

In the end, Amy was forced to write down all they told her; the rumors were too numerous to count. She glanced at the spidery thin writing, rechecking the information.

female warrior who conversed with the gods and destroyed Soul Edge.

Female alchemist who had the sword's blood in her body.

Lizard creature dwelling in Silk Road ruins.

Tomb on the Mediterranean, said to be Vercci's.

A holy stone that can heal anything tainted by Soul Edge.

Ming Empire's search for Sword of Heroes.

She stopped at number five. Wasn't the Holy Stone the very same object He had been murmuring about before His second journey? _'Could it be…that man?'_ Her mind went back, searching, seeking for a memory…

The copper-haired girl had been sitting on the partially demolished wooden desk by herself…alone. Alone, and waiting. She had not eaten anything since… Since He left. Not that it was necessary; as it was, her current condition deprived Amy of the human necessity of hunger.

And while she awaited His return, Amy's mind would replay over and over, like a continuous loop in a cassette tape, their parting. "I am going away for a while, so be a good girl in my absence, Amy."

The copper-haired girl's expression was totally devoid of any emotion. Yet inside, Amy was screaming. _'No! Why must you leave? Why can't we be together, side by side? The rest of the world be damned, Raphael! Why? …Why can't I be at your side?'_

Still, He had left. Deaf to Amy's screams, Raphael turned his back to her and left to face the War Dukes and their armies. And after that, on a second quest in her name.

Were it possible, she would have cried. However, the inhumanity granted to her by the Evil Sword changed Amy into a mermaid with legs. And since mermaids cannot shed tears, they suffer far more than any other creature in existence.

As Amy's mind conceived these thoughts, it was at that moment that the Man entered her life, if only for an instant.

He was tall and well built, his Asian features betraying his origins. Bare-chested save for the small crystal hanging around his neck, the only other item he carried was a crimson staff—or was it a rod?

Before Amy had time to react to him, she was drowning in turquoise light.

Shaking her head in order to clear her mind from these thoughts, Amy looked at the list one more time and decided on Greece being her next stop.

The Eurydice Shrine was on a mountain, an extinct volcano named Mt. Aetna, which was said to be sacred to Hephaestus, Greek God of the Forge.

According to the rumors, the warrior who destroyed Soul Edge had done so by using a sacred set of weapons. So here I am now, climbing the mountain.

Finally, I reached, the shrine; it was not long before I found obstacles in my way.

The obstacles in question were in the form of two women; sisters, by the look of them. Both blue-eyed blondes, they bore the same weapon, a short broadsword and a buckler. The second one, slightly taller than the first had a softened maternal look to her, giving me the impression of a married woman. They were probably guardians to the shrine.

Something in the elder's face had gone cold as she drew her sword. "Leave at once! It's for your own good."

The face was all I needed to tell me I was unwelcome here. I drew _The Unicorn_ from its sheath. "I would, but unfortunately, it is not in my best interests right now." In short, I was telling her _"Come and fight me, if you can."_

Long past the time for talk, I rushed forward in response to the younger sister's challenge.

The fight dragged for two hours straight, and I just barely managed to win.

End PoV

She had only rested for thirty minutes before she heard a rumble. A low, yet defeaning sound, appearing to come from within the bowels of the dead volcano. _'Something moves…an eruption?'_ Her hand immediately grasped _The Unicorn_'s hilt. Eventually, the rumbling ceased, to be replaced footfalls.

Heavy footfalls.

Amy turned to the gates that were between her and the god's statue. It was gone. When it dawned on her, Amy uttered a word that was quite uncharacteristic of the copper-haired girl.

"Fuck."

I just barely defeated that thing. Barely.

The god statue had come alive, somehow. And I fought. It was a long struggle, and I was nearing my limits. Yet in the end I emerged victor.

I stood triumphant for what seemed like an eternity to me. Then _The Unicorn_ fell from nerveless fingers, and I fell into a black world.

End

"I'm done…with nightmares!"- Siegfried

A/N: I would have described the fights, but that would have lengthened the chapter. Anyways, R & R, minna-san!


	5. A New Friend

A/N: I would have described the fights, but that would have lengthened the chapter. Anyways, R & R, minna-san!

Entry 5: A New Friend

I suppose I was fortunate enough to get a response from Hephaestus at all. I'm not thanking him for it.

Ow, my head. I should stop writing now…

End PoV

She gave a small moan, a nearly queer sort of mewling sound, as her hands touched the bandage wrapped around her head. 'I don't remember treating this…' Amy sat up, and groaned as the room appeared to swim and blur before her eyes. At that moment, the door opened to reveal a small, childlike visage. The copper-haired girl attempted to squint, but only managed to see stars.

"You're awake." It was the newcomer. As her vision slowly cleared, she could see a brown-haired girl-child with a face that was the mirror image of one of the sister-guardians Amy fought the other day. _'Her daughter, perhaps…?'_ Pause. There was something oddly familiar about this child…

There it was; the smoky violet halos surrounding her. _'Soul Edge? What's it doing on her?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the little girl. "You shouldn't move too fast. Mommy said it will make your head spin." Amy attempted a smile, which was more of a grimace because of the pain. "She is right; all mothers usually are…"Brief silence.

"My name is Pyrrha. What's your name, miss?" "…Amy…My name is Amy." "Amy? That's a pretty name!" Pyrrha beamed at her. Amy smiled back. Underneath the smile, she was troubled. Troubled by the faint corona of miasma surrounding Pyrrha's body.

We turned at the sound of the doorknob. It opened to reveal a brown-haired young man with gray eyes. His body, though slim, belied his true strength. The muscles on his arms, and the scent of sweat, smoke, and coal indicated his vocation. Obviously, he was Pyrrha's father; both had a light gray dusting on their hair.

"So the little girl who soundly defeated my wife and sister-in-law awakens." His gray eyes glimmered in amusement. "I shall assist you to the kitchen… I doubt you'll make it, considering those battles at the shrine the other day." I watched as the man dug into his pocket, took out an odd-looking rosary that I recognized as a **komvoloi** and did a flick-wrist movement with it before putting it back in his pocket. "My name is Rothion Andreoulakis. And you are…?" He introduced himself, letting the question hang in the air. "…Amy Sorel."

I was already done eating by the time the two women—whose names I learned were Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra—returned from wherever they had gone. While I was getting on just fine with the rest of the family, there was a frozen atmosphere between Sophitia and I.

End PoV

She didn't like the look on Sophitia's face. It was a cold, calculating glare that had been present since they sat down to talk. Amy had been very careful not to reveal many details of her quest, or why she suddenly took off from house and home the way she did. Yet, it did not stop Amy from thinking that Sophitia was on to her… Or rather, she was on to her past.

Most likely a shadow remained of the miasma that had once imprisoned Amy, and that was why Amy was receiving a wave of hostility from her. She could not really blame Sophitia, but even this reasoning did nothing to calm her nerves.

The copper-haired girl nearly lost it upon hearing a loud slurp.

Cassandra had finished her coffee. "So, Amy…" She began nonchalantly. "Have you ever been exposed to Soul Edge before and are you looking for it? If so, what for?"

It took a few seconds for the full effect of the question to settle in. Sophitia looked at her sister. "That was very rude, Cassandra!" "Ah, but you were dying to know, weren't you, Sophitia? Because it was there…" The younger sister shot the elder a cynical look.

For a moment, Amy did not react. A second later she burst into full-throated laughter. "Is…Is that all?" After a few minutes she composed herself. "I will answer your question, to put your mind at ease."

So I answered their question, although both sisters were a little troubled at Raphael's name. At this I felt a twinge of anger, both at Him and the sisters, for different reasons.

When I finished, Sophitia cleared her throat. "Clearly you will need help in this quest. I am too busy being a housewife, so Cass will go with you." Pause. "Why don't you visit Osthreinsburg Castle in Germany? You might find what you are looking for there." "Then I'll do that."

End

"Shall I teach you…how to use that sword?"- Seung Mina

A/N: You should know the drill by now…R & R! XD


	6. Osthreinsburg Castle

Entry 6: Osthreinsburg Castle

I am traveling again, with Greece at my back and Germany at my head. This time however, I have a comrade.

Partly at Sophitia's request and partly out of interest, Cassandra agreed to come with me and took up her Dark Blade. Unlike the elder, more becalmed Sophitia, Cassandra seems more energetic. That might not be the only difference, but still…this is a good turn of events.

We are now en route to Osthreinsburg Castle, where the Azure Knight called Nightmare once lived. According to Cassandra, I'd be accustomed to the nature of this land. "Evil has left its Mark here, just as it left on you and Raphael." She might have said, "And many more besides," but did not.

End PoV

"Is that all?" Amy inquired. They were now in view of the castle, despite that they still had a fair distance to cover. "Actually, there is more. I nearly forgot." Pause. "There is a girl living inside. About your age, maybe older. She was—and is—Soul Edge's servant."

The copper-haired girl was intrigued by this. The servant sounded like she shared something in common with Amy, but what that might be she did not know. "Will we fight this servant?" Cassandra cast a glance towards the skies over Osthreinsburg Castle. "Somehow, I don't think she is there. The ravens are gone…" She cocked her head sideways in confusion. What did ravens have in relation to the subject?

Seeing Amy's confusion, Cassandra explained about the flock of ravens that always lurked in the girl's vicinity. They continued onwards and soon reached the castle.

Cassandra was right; I only felt a slight spell of illness due to the miasmal atmosphere of the place. The reek of blood and death hung thick in the air. Eventually, we found the castle moat, with its bridge broken. Luckily, Cassandra had been here before and led me towards a raft that always floated by itself on the moat and we got on.

We would soon find we were not the only visitors to Osthreinsburg Castle.

End PoV

Barely twenty minutes had passed before the girls encountered trouble. It was in the form of an unusual creature composed entirely of bones wielding a pair of long curved blades.

"What is that?" "Some kind of magical servant. Either sent here for the same reason or a stray." Cassandra withdrew her short broadsword. "Shall I do the—" She returned it to its sheath as she was talking to empty air; Amy was already fighting with the puppet.

The sound of blade clashing upon blade echoed throughout the antechamber. Amy grabbed the puppet, throwing it over her head. In turn, she was knocked down but succeeded in executing a graceful, if not perfect, **ukemi** as soon as the copper-haired girl hit the ground.

As she did not appear to need Cassandra's assistance, Cassandra kept one eye on the battle and the other on her surroundings. Soon the fight reached its end and Amy was now looking down at a pile of bones at her feet. "Raphael…he must have taught you well in the use of that weapon; place a rapier in your hands and you become a devil!" "…Yes, he taught me very well…" Amy trailed off, her expression distant and troubled. After several minutes, she broke the silence. "Shall we resume our search, Cass?"

Blink; Cassandra had been momentarily distracted. "Huh? Oh, yes, of course! There's bound to be something in this hell-hole, right?"

Even as Amy sheathed _The Unicorn_ and the two girls continued on to the Castle Keep, Cassandra could not stop thinking about Amy's troubled expression.

End

"If you're going to stand in my way...you're dead!"- Mitsurugi

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	7. The Former Azure Knight & His Servant

Entry 7: The Former Azure Knight & His Servant

Our journey soon led us into the Old City of Toledo. Rather forcefully, the city brought Him to mind, though it was not really surprising: the Sorel Family had estates in Spain, particularly here in Old Toledo and in Santiago de Compostela. The sword discipline that was trademark to Clan Sorel—_La Rapiere de Sorel_—was partially influenced by the Spaniard Schools.

In short, everything in Old Bloody Toledo went back to Him.

I had briefly considered paying a visit to whatever relatives He had here, and discarded the notion. The calls could wait; more pressing matters were at hand.

End PoV

She frowned, pushing Raphael into the darkest depths of her mind. _'I still get angry over it; I should have moved on by now. Why is that?'_ Amy clenched her fist in fury, remembering the wounds, reopening them afresh. _'That hurt…He told me to forget…'_ The voice He used had been poison; there was no trace of the Raphael Sorel she had known.

Instead, there had been a shame-faced child who was caught doing some vile prank. The copper-haired girl didn't know why, but memories—strong, vivid memories—of the imprisonment had resurfaced.

Amy hadn't liked that. She hadn't liked that at all.

'_I'm not a mindless golem.'_ She recalled her battle with the puppet in Osthreinsburg Castle. _'If I was, maybe…just maybe…'_ By now her fist was covered in thin streamlets of blood.

Perhaps the copper-haired might have done as He said.

Unfortunately, if Amy had been a "mindless golem", that time was now ancient history.

End PoV

"Amy? Amy, earth to Amy!" Cassandra shook the girl's shoulders. "Hm? Did you find anything, Cass?" The blonde nodded. "I'll tell you as we go along. And maybe you failed to notice but those men near the tavern were looking at you." "Oh." It was all Amy could think of saying; she hadn't noticed.

They started walking.

Mansion in Old Toledo

She laughed gleefully as she tossed her weapon towards the chandelier, her eyes shining with childish joy as the lights reflected off the crystals.

"Pretty…so, so pretty! Ahahahahaha!" Tossing the metal hoop, the girl caught it deftly in her arms just as a black raven flew in through a window. It landed on her should and moved its beak close to her ear. The girl's smile widened as she listened.

"Newcomers headed this way? Ohh what fun!" Spinning the hoop once, she sent it flying again, watching the light bounce off the stained glass crystals.

We happened upon a mansion located a fair distance from the inner city districts. According to Cassandra, the man living here was researching Soul Edge; he might have something of value. We saw the gates open, but it's not as though he expected company. Halfway up to the main entrance, however, things changed.

I spotted the black-rainbow blur too late and was knocked back into Cassandra.

I was up, The Unicorn in hand. Cassandra nearly dropped her blade in shock. "It's you!" I raised an eyebrow in interest. So this was the girl from Osthreinsburg, the Servant of Soul Edge…

She was around two years my senior, with hair the deep rich color of mauve and amethyst eyes. A violet streak slashed diagonally across the bridge of her nose, complimenting the green lip paint. The black motley outfit was artfully ripped and decorated with black feathers. Her smile was chilling.

"Ohh, you're so pretty and you look strong, very strong! I can't wait to tear you in pieces!" Springs of joy danced in her eyes as she slashed at me with her weapon.

I jumped back. Usually, such comments didn't faze me, but in this case it was the sense of euphoria behind the words.

The fight was barely started before there was a large Zweihander between me and the girl. I looked to the left and saw the Zweihander's owner, a tall muscled young man with a long blond main and dark blue eyes. His gaze fell on the girl.

"Tira, how many times must I tell you? That is not the way to receive guests!"

I strongly suspected we were the butt of a Providential Joke.

End

"My soul rages with strength!"- Kilik

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	8. En Route to the Silk Road

Entry 8: En Route to the Silk Road

After that awkward scene, we had a proper, albeit rather shocking, introduction—or is that reintroduction?; the man who interfered was none other than Siegfried Schtauffen, who had once been controlled by _Soul Edge_.

"And I would have remained thus, if not for the French swordsman." At this my eyes widened. He couldn't mean… "I'd hear more about this swordsman, I beg."

His dark blue eyes locked onto my own, as though searching me, and he obliged. Apparently, Raphael was responsible for freeing Siegfried when they had fought. "Do you know him in some way?"

I looked down. "You could say I do…"

End PoV

Amy explained her to Siegfried and Tira, leaving certain parts out. When she finished, Tira spoke. "Maybe you could use some help." Pause. "Sieg does know a lot about _Soul Edge_, and who better to ask than the former Nightmare himself?" "That may be true Tira, but you have yet to explain yourself." Cassandra glared at her, looking like she would like nothing better than Tira reduced to a **souvlaki** at that moment.

Tira glared right back. "That is my own business." Her voice had deepened as she spoke. In other words, _"Right back at ya, blondie; I don't like you either."_ The copper-haired girl attempted to keep the peaceful, if tense, atmosphere.

"Well, help is always welcome…" She glanced at Siegfried. "And you can consider joining me and Cass as repayment in your debt to Raphael." Siegfried looked back in curiosity, wondering how she knew that had been chief in his mind. "Is everyone alright with this?" Inquired Amy.

Her question was answered by shrugging; then again, it was better than naught. "Alright then. Why don't you show us wherever you keep the research, Siegfried?"

Later on, we were in Siegfried's library, going through research. After a while, I heard the sound of papers and books falling, followed by Tira's singsong voice in some part of the library. "You know the rumors about a lizard creature living in the Silk Road?" "What about them?" "They're actually true." I raised an eyebrow, missing the connection between this and _Soul Edge_.

"And how is this related to the object of my quest?" Tira smiled at me. "Weeell… Nightmare had made such creatures once…"

I pondered her words. So far, every lead I've followed turned up nothing. What did I have to lose in going?

Absolutely nothing, and everything to gain.

End PoV

In the end, the vote for the Silk Road was unanimous. Before they could consider leaving however, Cassandra put her foot down. "Wait a sec! Amy will need a change of clothes!" For a moment, this was lost on Amy. What did she need new clothes for? The ones she had on suited just fine.

Siegfried smiled wanly. "She means you're dressed in gold; might as well hang a sign on you saying "ROB ME." Amy merely curved up her lips in an O. "As bad an idea as this might turn out, why don't you and Tira go shopping, Cassandra, while Amy and I will look around to see if I have anything a girl of her size could wear." 'Though I doubt that very much, considering the height difference.' He thought to himself. Amy might as well be a dwarf in comparison.

Between the four of them, they managed to find an acceptable array of travel gear: a white Type X body suit, Type X socks, black Type X boots, gloves and belt, along with black ring pants and a white Type X choker. Between Tira and Cassandra, Amy's hair took on a new look: a braided bun with several braids hanging down from it.

As the others gave their compliments, Amy briefly wondered what He might think if He saw her right now, then pushed the thought away. Thinking of Raphael Sorel made her angry.

That same night, the travelers left Old Toledo behind.

It took several days to cross from Europe to Asia and to reach the Silk Road. Once we reached it, we soon realized we were on the trail of a strange creature, quite possibly the one Tira had mentioned. We kept to the trail, knowing that we would eventually encounter it.

The trail led us to the ruins of what had once been a culture and trading spot on the Silk Road, judging by the blend of different architecture. We decided to camp in the ruins and wait it out for the creature.

Every traveler can make mistakes; thieves also lurked near the ruins, it seemed, and before we realized what was happening, we were attacked.

They came on to us fairly well, knocking me out and dragging me away. It was too late by the time the others came awake; the thieves were long gone by then.

End PoV

She woke up to find herself tied and unarmed. _'My head…'_ "The little girl's finally awake." Said a masculine, sneering voice. Amy opened her eyes. While not unattractive, she hated the voice—and its owner—on sight. _'Where is…'_ Pause. _'Don't go there, Amy.'_ She ordered herself mentally.

"Yantze, the girl's not to be touched." Said another masculine voice. "So what if the girl's up for ransom, Dmitrios?" Yantze snapped back at Dmitrios, then he leered at Amy. "I want to see how tight she is…" Before the copper-haired girl could even begin to fathom what he meant by "tight", Yantze reached over and squeezed one of Amy's not-quite-developed breasts.

Had Amy known about this, she might have fantasized being touched that way. But right now, cold fear seized her. _'No…not this, I don't want it…!'_ She screamed.

Near the camp, Tira stopped stone still. "Do you hear that?" "It's faint but…" Cassandra strained her hearing. "That's Amy's voice." "And we're in luck." Siegfried walked towards them. "There's no wind tonight, and Amy's kidnappers were relying on it to erase their trail." Tira grinned as she stroked _Aislene-Vimana_. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Meanwhile

The scream had roused him from sleep. Briefly, he wondered who might be screaming and why. It was not the woman who led the thieves, surely. This was a much younger voice. His nostrils picked up three predictable scents: the thieves. But there was a foreign scent mixed with their own, along with fear.

There were three other scents, but they were far away and not his concern. Rumbling deep in his throat, he picked up the short ax and buckler and began loping across the dunes.

Yantze's finally left me alone, but only because their leader gave him a sharp scolding. Believe me when I say I did my best to be brave and hold my ground, though I paid the price with a few injuries. Glaring at Yantze, I could only think that the man was fortunate that He was indisposed right now, or Yantze would surely pay for hitting me. And regret ever doing so…if Raphael was merciful enough, of course.

On a note of least importance, my make up was all ruined, of course. I could have cared less. Was this my end?

Suddenly, I became aware of shouting and bestial sounds. The thieves were fighting something! I gasped the moment I saw them, fighting a man-sized lizard. Or at least it resembled a lizard; yet it wore armor and fought like a human with its short ax and buckler!

The lizard-man bounded over to me, freeing me with one swing of his short ax. I rushed at the leader, who had thought to claim _The Unicorn_ for herself.

"I'll be taking that back now!" Amy tackled the woman to the ground, grabbing _The Unicorn_ as she rolled away. Zalia laughed at the copper-haired girl. "I doubt you'll defeat me, little girl, but you are welcome to try." "Shut up!" Their weapons clashed.

By the time the others arrived, Amy and the Lizard-man had long sent the thieves running for their lives.

"You okay, Amy?" The girl in question lifted her bruised, blood-splattered face to Siegfried. "It might have been worse, if not for him." She nodded towards the Lizardman. Getting up, Amy half-staggered towards him. "Maybe you can help us. What's your name?"

The creature did not respond, merely pointed at itself/himself and jumped up and down.

"Alright; we will address you by what you are…Lizardman."

End

"I'm ready to fight you."- Sophitia

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	9. The Doppelganger

Entry 9: The Doppelganger

We soon had to double back to Europe, this time taking the route via Russia. It was when we neared Germany that we heard of the man who lived next to a clock tower. If not for the fact that it was the only rumor, we might not have gone at all. Everyone else had been oddly averse to going there in the first place.

According to the rumor, the man had once been immortal and knew much about Soul Edge, and possibly, its twin, the sword that flew at me in my dream. Usually, the man in question was found in the clock tower previously mentioned.

I think they all had a bad experience regarding clock towers; why else would my companions all shake their heads at me?

Soon, we were standing in front of the clock tower.

End PoV

"Are you certain you will be alright in there?" Siegfried asked for the fifth time. "I'm quite certain, Siegfried, but thank you for your concern." Amy began walking to the entrance and stopped. "I can take care of myself, you know." Before either of them could answer, she entered the clock tower.

Inside the clock tower was a flight of stairs that lead up to a large rotating platform. As the copper-haired girl looked around, she failed to see the person hiding in the shadows. "She can defend herself, she says…" The hidden stranger whispered. "But can she defend herself against her demons?" Giggling softly, they reached out, neatly cutting the rope.

Amy heard a clanging sound and saw a large metal gear rolling and bouncing towards her. She rolled to the right so as to avoid it. At the same time, however, the slow rotations of the platform speeded up, making the copper-haired girl slide across the platform. As a result, Amy now hung onto the edge of the platform with her life.

"Not good…" She struggled to climb back onto the platform. "How laughable and pathetic…Is the puppet having problems?" A mocking voice challenged the copper-haired girl. Her eyes widened and she stopped. _'It's not possible…yet I could have sworn that was my voice I just—'_ "Aren't you going to answer?" There it was again. Letting herself hang by one hand, the copper-haired girl swung herself over the edge and on the platform, only to be faced with the exact image of Amy.

It was me…and it wasn't. That was my first impression.

Somehow, I knew that this was the Self I never exposed to the world—the side hidden by the Half-moon mask.

"_Once there was a naïve little girl in a white dress. The perfect child, her dress was blood, her muscles clockwork, and her hearstrings were wire. And the child's name was Beloved…"_ My clone stopped in midtwirl to smile. "Did you like it? That was your epitaph, Amy…!"

I drew forth _The Unicorn_. "Your voice is grating…Cease thy prattling!" I charged, jumping over her to grab her from behind. Success. She countered by slashing at my legs, then thrust the rapier up at my face.

Thus was the Clock Tower Waltz initiated.

End PoV

Eventually, both Amy and the Doppelganger were at their last reserves of strength when a flash of intuition dropped the copper-haired girl a warning. _'She…it…is planning something.'_ Sure enough, the doppelganger's form shimmered, growing, stretching. When it was over, she tried not to scream.

He was now standing in the Pseudo-Amy's place.

Amy could feel herself weaken. _'No…I must not…!'_ "What's wrong, Amy?" Raphael's voice was gentle with a slight hint of despair as He held out His arms out to her. "Don't you love me anymore? Why that look, Beloved?" Pause. "Am I a monster to you now?" His entire body was covered in Miasma, and his face, handsome as it was…was the pale face of a corpse.

In the end, this proved too much for Amy.

With a cry of rage she slammed into the demon, feeling its death grip on her as the copper-haired girl drove _The Unicorn_'s blade through the abdomen. The blade came out at the other end, covered in the demonic blood. When it began to breathe its last breaths, she pulled _The Unicorn_ back, causing more pain to the doppelganger and spilling more blood on her person.

"How dare you…toy with me that way…you…you beast!" The copper-haired girl screamed, punctuating each word with a stab. "Who gave you…the right…to stain, to desecrate Raphael's person that way!"

Amy staggered back a few steps, but when she fell she did not feel the hard surface of the platform; instead she felt strong arms. "Wha…?" "You will be wanting to get that blood off you, you know…" She tried raising her head; a futile effort, as the bright sunlight prevented her from seeing his face. "Who are you?" There was a pause in the stranger's voice.

"Maybe I'm the person you're looking for."

End

"I'll come home soon, Bangoo…"- Rock

A/N: Sorry about the delay, been busy with finals. Luckily, finals won't take very long…! Anyways…READ & REVIEW!


	10. No Longer Here

Entry 10: No Longer Here

His name, we soon found out, was Zasalamel. I also found out the others had run into him before (the reason they didn't want to go to the Clock Tower; Zasalamel tried to kill them). He appeared intrigued by my person, especially since I destroyed the ages-old doppelganger that lived in the clock tower. "That blade of yours is also intriguing." The man remarked as he treated my wounds.

"Why is that?" I asked. After all, _The Unicorn_ was a weapon and an heirloom of Clan Sorel, nothing more…that I knew of, at least.

"Most man-made weapons, unless imbued with otherworldly power in their making, are ruined to the extent of uselessness or become cursed by the evil blood. And yet…" Zasalamel picked up _The Unicorn_, looking strange due to his size as he ran one hand across the blade. "The sword remains whole."

I did not respond to this, so he continued. "I take it you are looking for _Soul Edge_?" Everyone nodded. "It is then, my unfortunate duty to inform that you are wasting your time." The man pulled a knot on the bandages.

End PoV

"What do you mean by that?" Demanded Tira, readying herself to unleash _Aislene-Vimana_ upon Zasalamel, but was stopped by Siegfried's pinning her arms to the sides of her body. "I'm sure everyone would like an explanation as much as you, Tira." He whispered to her, yet made it loud enough so that everyone caught it.

Zasalamel chuckled. "Tira, Siegfried…you disappoint me greatly. Out of five, I expected the two of you to know." Possibly offended, Tira nearly threw herself at the man, but was once prevented by Siegfried's steel grip. Cassandra glanced at Zasalamel. "Please explain."

He promptly obliged. "As most of you know, there are certain magical artifacts which contain a sense of instinct, perhaps even intelligence. This means that they are alive." Pause. "The Two Swords, _Soul Edge_ and _Soul Calibur_, are two such artifacts." Amy could sense herself seizing that name, engraving it into her memory. _'Soul Calibur…Remember it, Amy. Remember that name…'_ She told herself.

She was not alone. At the mention of _Soul Calibur_, everyone gave a slight jerk. Bemused, Zasalamel continued.

"In this sense, this makes the Swords "Human". Many years has _Soul Edge_ preyed over these lands, causing chaos and death at whim; even if it is split into fragments it is still capable of much discord. Only now has it come to realize that there are too many who know its true nature, and seek to either master it, destroy it, or in my case, use it for other ulterior motives." He paused, letting them drink in the information.

"There are too many threats. In short…" He looked out the window.

"_Soul Edge_ has passed from these lands."

I managed to speak out before anyone else besides Tira lost patience and decided to introduce Zasalamel to their fists. "Sir, you say it has passed on, but where to?" For a moment, he seemed about to ask something, then changed his mind.

"It is quite probable that _Soul Edge_ will mete out its usual chaos and devastation in a land where the inhabitants are practically ignorant of its true nature. It is my belief that Soul Edge is in the Supercontinent of Mirgronal, which is on the other half of the world…" Pause. "I've heard ill tidings from Mirgronal of late."

I stood up, wincing slightly as pain coursed from my wounds and through my body.

"If that is where _Soul Edge_ went, then that is where we are going." "A long journey, that." Siegfried murmured to himself. "On the other side of the world, that is." "Nevertheless, we're going." I answered. Zasalamel tossed a faded, tubular object at me. Wincing again, I caught it in my hand. A map.

"You'll be needing that."

"…Thank you."

End

"Very well then. Let us celebrate your demise."- Raphael

A/N: READ & REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue: The Beloved

Epilogue: The Beloved

He glanced at the portrait half-heartedly. It was of the Beloved—His Beloved. She wore a scarlet gown with her hair set in its usual curls and pinned with rosettes. In one hand was _The Unicorn_, held loosely by the pommel.

Sighing, Raphael gently closed the jeweled Ukrainian Egg. It was a gorgeous thing, which He had commissioned to Clan Sorel's jeweler, a Greek named Patroklos. Worthy of the term ART, the design on the forest-green background was Byzantine with a slight Arabesque flair. Crimson roses were coming into full bloom against this background, filigreed with gold lace in a similar Byzantine pattern.

Placing the egg in its case, His thoughts went to Amy, something His mind has been doing rather automatically since she left. _'What now?'_ Thought the Frenchman. _'Why did I say that? If I had just sat down with Amy and talked, she…she wouldn't have run off.'_

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened, revealing Margaretta. "Sir?" "What?" There was a slight recoil at the snap, but she approached Him all the same. "Sir, you should stop this moping. It isn't like you at all." "Your point, Margaretta?" This time, the maid did not recoil from the intimidating glare. "You should seek her out before it's too late, methinks. I believe Amy is heading towards more danger."

No response. After a while, Raphael spoke. "She is angry, Margaretta. Angry at me. Do you really believe Amy will forgive me for what happened?" "It is possible—no, it is likely. There are second chances, after all." With that, Margaretta left the French swordsman to His thoughts.

The next morning, several items, including some travel clothes and the _Queen's Guard_, were missing.

Folding the note in quarters and discarding it into the fire, Margaretta looked to the east. "May Good Fortune speed you on your way, Raphael."

At the same moment, Raphael caught sight of the rising sun and swore a silent oath: to find His Beloved.

Meanwhile, far from this side of the world, a ship was crossing the Straits of Undine.

End Epilogue: "The Beloved"

"Hell awaits…Peon!"- Astaroth

A/N: And thus ends the first part to Following the Dream! But don't worry, ye faithful readers, for there's more to come, and more characters (mostly OCs cough), plus lots of plot twists! And as to one of your earlier comments, Fiona, consider it done: the mystery surrounding Tira and Siegfried **WILL** have some light shed on it. Sorry, but you will have to be a bit more patient as that chapter has yet to be written down and is somewhere in my head still...! For now, readers, the characters bid farewell and adieu...!

(Characters & Author): give a bow like actors on the stage


End file.
